Mega Spider-Man
Mega Spider-Man (ang. Ultimate Spider-Man) to amerykański serial animowany, stworzony przez Marvel Animation i Man of Action Studios. Emitowany jest od 2012 roku do dzisiaj na antenie Disney XD. Opis Serial opowiada o Peterze Parkerze, który jest Spider-Manem zaledwie od roku. Został zatrudniony w agencji T.A.R.C.Z.Y. przez Nicka Fury'ego. W walce ze złoczyńcami pomagają mu czwórka przyjaciół. W międzyczasie Peter spotyka innych superbohaterów, a z biegiem czasu napotyka na swojej drodze również kolejnych przestępców znanych dobrze z Uniwersum Marvela. Fabuła Sezon 1 Peter Parker, tytułowy Spider-Man, walczy z przestępczością i ratuje innych, nadal jednak jest w toku nauki, jak zostać wielkim herosem. W jego życiu pojawia się Nick Fury z T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który oferuje mu szansę, by pod jego okiem trenować na prawdziwego super-bohatera i stać się "Mega Spider-Manem". Jednakże, Peter musi wcześniej nauczyć się pracować w drużynie z czwórką nastoletnich bohaterów, którzy również uczestniczą w programie szkoleniowym T.A.R.C.Z.Y., są to Nova, Biała Tygrysica, Żelazna Pięść oraz Power Man. Sezon 2 Kolejne przygody Spider-Mana. Po walce z Zielonym Goblinem, która skutkowała zniszczeniem Helicariera, drużyna Pająka przeprowadziła się do domu Parkera. Na początku sezonu spotykamy czwórkę potężnych wrogów Spider-Mana, jakimi są: Jaszczur, Elektro, Rhino, Chrząszcz i Kraven, Łowca, którzy pod dowództwem Doktora Octopusa tworzą Podstępna Szóstkę. Spidey współpracuje również z Avengersami takimi jak Hawkeye czy też Hulk oraz nadzoruje poczynania Normana Osborna, który wciela się w postać Iron Patriota. Sezon 3: Mega Spider-Man: Wojownicy Sieci Następny rozdział w życiu Petera. Spider-Man oficjalnie dołącza do Avengersów, jednak ostatecznie zostaje przy swoim starym teamie. Pająk wraz z przyjaciółmi rekrutuje potencjalnych wojowników jakimi są m.i.: Agent Venom, Iron Spider czy też Płaszcz i Sztylet do nowego programu szkoleniowego, jakim jest Akademia T.A.R.C.Z.Y. . Oprócz tego Pająk podążając za Goblinem i jego niewolnikiem, Elektro, wkracza do rzeczywistości innych pająków i tworzy z nimi drużynę Wojowników Sieci, by pokonać Spider-Goblina. Prócz masy szkolenia i lekcji w Akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Spider-Man poznaje Arnim Zolę - starego, obłąkanego naukowca w ciele robota i jego Syntezoidy oraz uczestniczy w chorej grze między braćmi - Kolekcjonerem, a Grandmasterem, by ocalić bohaterów, wrogów oraz cały Nowy York wraz z jego mieszkańcami. Sezon 4: Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka Doktor Otto Octavius powraca i dołącza do Hydry oraz rozpoczyna rekrutację do Podstępnej Szóstki. Parker wraz z Agentem Venomem oraz Iron Spiderem tworzą nową drużynę Wojowników Sieci do której dołącza, nowo poznany przez Petera, Scarlet Spider oraz uwięziony na Ziemi-12041 Kid Arachnid. Kontynuacja W przyszłym roku ma zadebiutować kolejny serial o Spider-Manie. Będzie on kontynuacją Mega Spider-Mana. Obsada Oryginalna wersja *Drake Bell - Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Rój (drugi głos), Jack O'Lantern *Ogie Banks - Power Man/Luke Cage, Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (drugi głos) *Dee Bradley Baker - Curt Connors/Jaszczur, Sandman/Flint Marko, Carnage, Skorpion (jako Venom), Klaw, Anty-Venom *Greg Cipes - Żelazna Pięść/Danny Rand *Caitlyn Taylor Love - Biały Tygrys/Ava Ayala *Logan Miller - Nova/Sam Alexander *Tom Kenny - Doktor Octopus/Otto Octavius Podobne strony *Artykuł na polskiej Marvel Wiki *Artykuł na angielskiej Marvel Wiki *Artykuł na angielskiej Ultimate Spider-Man Animated Series Wiki *Artykuł na polskiej Wikipedii *Artykuł na angielskiej Wikipedii Kategoria:Seriale